


Miracle

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt </p><p>"Raphael, tuberculosis. (Idk, he is the angel of healing, and I guess something somewhat happy to distract me would be nice)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

Raphael was doing something he normally didn’t; he was watching a human, out of sight of course. She was sick with tuberculosis. He’d heard the many prays of her family, they were praying to him the loudest, he was the archangel of healing after all.

But he really no sure why he’d chosen to come here. He heard the prays of thousands of humans everyday, why her? 

He sat and watched and couldn’t help but smile a little, even though she was so sick, so hurting she kept smiling when her younger sisters would come to visit. And she would tell them everything would be ok.

She reminded him off Michael really. With a sigh Raphael decided it wasn’t time for Death to take her and he put a healing hand on her cheek and made her better once again.

She would say she felt God, doctors wouldn’t know what to call it, and her family would call it a miracle.

And to see her smile made Raphael happy.


End file.
